<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>to become public, evident, known by notquiteaghost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515035">to become public, evident, known</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost'>notquiteaghost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>across : beyond : through [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon What Canon, Coming Out, Epistolary, Established Relationship, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Social Media, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteaghost/pseuds/notquiteaghost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>tim drake-wayne</strong> [verified] | @timdrake</p><blockquote>
  <p>over a year ago i asked bruce what company policy on transitioning was like and yet this man was still surprised when i came out</p>
</blockquote>6:11PM · Oct 23, 2020<p>5.6k Retweets | 43.8k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p><blockquote>
  <p>yes dad it was the concerned curiosity of an ally. that’s why i stayed up until 4AM writing revisions</p>
</blockquote>6:11PM · Oct 23, 2020<p>4.4k Retweets | 39k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p><blockquote>
  <p>obviously i love @dick and would have done it just for hir. also obviously i am trans.</p>
</blockquote>6:12PM · Oct 23, 2020<p>11.2k Retweets | 49.2k Likes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>across : beyond : through [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2285048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>684</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>to become public, evident, known</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is technically a sequel but i havent. finished the fic its a sequel too yet. so, the important info is that dick is non-binary &amp; has been out since he was sixteen</p><p>i tried to make this mobile-friendly but if your screen is small or you have the text big the line breaks might look gross, apologies. and there's one emoji that didn't display on desktop for me so it has hover text</p><p>also, tim and dick are the only bats appearing in this fic because they're the only bats who actually use twitter. steph, barbara and duke's social media of choice is instagram, jason and cass don't use any, and damian has both twitter and insta but he never actually checks twitter and he only uses insta to post art. bruce always has an insta story going, definitely because it's useful for establishing alibis and not at all because he enjoys it, but his twitter is 99% retweets, most of which are tim and dick.</p><p>anyway that's not really relevant to the fic itself that's just some fun bonus lore.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>tim drake-wayne</strong> [verified] | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>over a year ago i asked bruce what company policy on<br/>
transitioning was like and yet this man was still surprised<br/>
when i came out</p>
</blockquote><p>6:11PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>5.6k Retweets | 43.8k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>yes dad it was the concerned curiosity of an ally. that’s<br/>
why i stayed up until 4AM writing revisions</p>
</blockquote><p>6:11PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>4.4k Retweets | 39k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>obviously i love @dick and would have done it just for hir.<br/>
also obviously i am trans. </p>
</blockquote><p>6:12PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>11.2k Retweets | 49.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>BuzzFeed [verified]</strong> | @BuzzFeed</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Tim Drake Just Came Out As Trans. Here's Everything We<br/>
Know. [article link]</p>
</blockquote><p>6:31PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>2.1k Retweets | 5.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>oh ive been on hrt six months and i keep wearing dresses<br/>
to events but the tweets get the buzzfeed article? ok</p>
</blockquote><p>7:08PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>8.9k Retweets | 47.3k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong><br/>
@timdrake</p><p>highschool dropout, skater, evil socialist out to ruin ur stock<br/>
portfolio. not not @WayneIndustries CEO. abolish the police.<br/>
bigger superboy fan than u. she/they.</p><p>[location] Gotham | [website] superboy.fancam | Joined June 2016</p><p>
  <strong>348 Following | 10.3M Followers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>im not making any more official a statement than this im<br/>
gen z. gotham trans people come work for us we’ll cover<br/>
your bills</p>
</blockquote><p>7:14PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>9.1k Retweets | 53.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>wait actually link your fundraisers it’s been long enough<br/>
since i last made bruce’s accountant cry</p>
</blockquote><p>7:17PM · Oct 23, 2020</p><p>14.5k Retweets | 78.4k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>please tell my boyfriend to close the baby name sites</p>
</blockquote><p>10:33PM · Nov 2, 2020</p><p>3k Retweets | 22.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>he's not on twitter but i hacked his phone he gets notifs of<br/>
my mentions. please tell him.</p>
</blockquote><p>10:34PM · Nov 2, 2020</p><p>1.4k Retweets | 20.3k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>tim drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I AM NOT NAMING MYSELF AFTER AN ANIME<br/>
CHARACTER</p>
</blockquote><p>10:48PM · Nov 2, 2020</p><p>16k Retweets | 28.3k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>'tim' drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>what if i do a poll and you pick my name</p>
</blockquote><p>2:34AM · Nov 4, 2020</p><p>9.7k Retweets | 14k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>'tim' drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>what if i steal my ex girlfriend's name</p>
</blockquote><p>2:36AM · Nov 4, 2020</p><p>11.6k Retweets | 19.4k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>'tim' drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>what if i dig up my neopets account and name myself<br/>
whatever eight year old me thought was cool</p>
</blockquote><p>2:37AM · Nov 4, 2020</p><p>8.7k Retweets | 14.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>'tim' drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>see kids sometimes staying closeted until you're an adult<br/>
is good. otherwise you might name yourself kyra or<br/>
sparkles or eowyn</p>
</blockquote><p>2:44AM · Nov 4, 2020</p><p>4.2k Retweets | 9.4k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>jae says fuck cops</strong> | @supersapphic</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    (<em>replying to @timdrake</em>)</p>
  <p>ok but eowyn lowkey suits you</p>
</blockquote><p>2:45AM · Nov 4, 2020</p><p>487 Retweets | 1.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>'tim' drake-wayne [verified]</strong> | @timdrake</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    (<em>replying to @supersapphic</em>)</p>
  <p>eowyn is a great name but my brother wins a bet if i pick it<br/>
so i cant</p>
</blockquote><p>2:51AM · Nov 4, 2020</p><p>5.7k Retweets | 12k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck it eowyn will do for now [verified]</strong> | @middlewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>the PR person bruce rehires every time i fire them keeps<br/>
telling me there are professional standards i need to<br/>
adhere to</p>
  <p>sir i am having an identity crisis and as a billionaire's<br/>
daughter it is my right to do it incredibly publically</p>
</blockquote><p>11:14PM · Nov 8, 2020</p><p>18.2k Retweets | 49.3k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck it eowyn will do for now [verified]</strong><br/>
@middlewayne</p><p>highschool dropout, skater, evil socialist out to ruin ur stock<br/>
portfolio. not not @WayneIndustries CEO. abolish the police.<br/>
bigger superboy fan than u. she/they. DM me name ideas.</p><p>[location] Gotham | [website] superboy.fancam | Joined June 2016</p><p>
  <strong>348 Following | 10.3M Followers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong> | @dick</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @middlewayne)</em></p>
  <p>Wait what? No one ever tells me to be professional</p>
</blockquote><p>11:22PM · Nov 8, 2020</p><p>14.5k Retweets | 38k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck it eowyn will do for now [verified]</strong> | @middlewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @dick)</em></p>
  <p>you are a floozy living off daddy's money. i have to go to<br/>
board meetings.</p>
</blockquote><p>11:23PM · Nov 8, 2020</p><p>16.7k Retweets | 42.3k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong> | @dick</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @middlewayne)</em></p>
  <p>No one made you take over the company!!</p>
</blockquote><p>11:27PM · Nov 8, 2020</p><p>8.3k Retweets | 40.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck it eowyn will do for now [verified]</strong> | @middlewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @dick)</em></p>
  <p>my mistake wasn't in taking over my mistake was in waiting<br/>
this long to give up on professionalism</p>
</blockquote><p>11:23PM · Nov 8, 2020</p><p>9k Retweets | 41.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong><br/>
@dick</p><p>he/hir ze/him, acrobat, floozy living off daddy's money</p><p>[location] Bludhaven | [website] starfire.fancam | Joined December 2011</p><p>
  <strong>639 Following | 10.4M Followers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck it eowyn will do for now [verified]</strong> | @middlewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>yknow what. You Know What.</p>
</blockquote><p>03:35AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>258 Retweets | 2.5k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>fuck it eowyn will do for now [verified]</strong> | @middlewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i needed a placeholder to escape the dysphoria but what’s<br/>
the point in being a wayne if i don’t go with the most<br/>
ridiculous option. this is what granddad thomas would<br/>
have wanted.</p>
</blockquote><p>03:35AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>2.4k Retweets | 10.5k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified]</strong><br/>
@eowyndrakewayne</p><p>highschool dropout, skater, evil socialist out to ruin ur stock<br/>
portfolio. not not @WayneIndustries CEO. abolish the police.<br/>
bigger superboy fan than u. she/they.</p><p>[location] Gotham | [website] superboy.fancam | Joined June 2016</p><p>
  <strong>351 Following | 10.4M Followers</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>yes this is mostly because alfred called me miss eowyn<br/>
and i just instinctively opened the name change form and<br/>
filled it out and filed it before i even drank the coffee he<br/>
was trying to hand me</p>
</blockquote><p>03:38AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>2.8k Retweets | 15.6k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>this does also mean you should only call me *** if you<br/>
want to be sued by one of the richest men in the country</p>
</blockquote><p>03:39AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>2.7k Retweets | 23.5k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong> | @dick</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @eowyndrakewayne)</em></p>
  <p><span>🥳</span> 💖 Congrats!!! Please stop drinking coffee at 3AM</p>
</blockquote><p>07:24AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>3k Retweets | 21.4k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong> | @dick</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @eowyndrakewayne)</em></p>
  <p>And thank you for winning me bragging rights</p>
</blockquote><p>07:25AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>1.4k Retweets | 22k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @dick)</em></p>
  <p>wait was that really all you bet</p>
</blockquote><p>09:19AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>1.6k Retweets | 20.4k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong> | @dick</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @eowyndrakewayne)</em></p>
  <p>Oh no there was a pool, I am rich in hyperspecific IOUs now</p>
</blockquote><p>09:26AM · Nov 14, 2020</p><p>2.4k Retweets | 24.6k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>it is DONE i am LEGALLY EOWYN DRAKE-WAYNE that<br/>
process is HELL</p>
</blockquote><p>12:06PM · Dec 18, 2020</p><p>54.6k Retweets | 99.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i know as i walked out i said i am never stepping foot in a<br/>
courtroom again but who do i need to take to court to<br/>
make that easier</p>
</blockquote><p>12:07PM · Dec 18, 2020</p><p>14.6k Retweets | 49.5k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i like keeping our lawyers busy</p>
</blockquote><p>12:07PM · Dec 18, 2020</p><p>7.7k Retweets | 51.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>oh yeah and if you’re currently trying to change your name<br/>
drop your links. i even asked bruce first this time</p>
</blockquote><p>12:09PM · Dec 18, 2020</p><p>68.9k Retweets | 91.6k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>will still probably get an angry phone call from the<br/>
accountant but it’s not my fault they won’t read the studies<br/>
on the impact of small direct donations vs large nonprofits<br/>
i send them</p>
</blockquote><p>12:14PM · Dec 18, 2020</p><p>3.9k Retweets | 57k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>no shade to nonprofits lots of them do good work.<br/>
however just venmo’d someone on the west coast and<br/>
they’re already driving to the clerk’s office</p>
</blockquote><p>12:15PM · Dec 18, 2020</p><p>4.1k Retweets | 55.8k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>my boyfriend on the phone: hi, eowyn</p>
  <p>me: hi? did u need something</p>
  <p>bf: oh no i just like saying your name. it’s almost as pretty<br/>
as you</p>
  <p>me: im telling twitter ur being a sap</p>
  <p>bf: can you tell them to stop hacking in among us</p>
</blockquote><p>3:22PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>25.6k Retweets | 67.5k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>he has no idea how online works i love him</p>
</blockquote><p>3:22PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>21.1k Retweets | 66k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>catboy rights 🏳️🌈</strong> | @k3ysmashing</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @eowyndrakewayne)</em></p>
  <p>you play among us????!??</p>
</blockquote><p>3:24PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>215 Retweets | 1.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>    <em>(replying to @k3ysmashing)</em></p>
  <p>he’s more into it than me. i prefer single player</p>
</blockquote><p>3:25PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>3.5k Retweets | 17.3k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>everyone always tells me i'm so lucky to have been<br/>
adopted by bruce and theyre not wrong but he IS throwing<br/>
a party just for my new name. i did NOT ask.</p>
</blockquote><p>11:26PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>16.8k Retweets | 48.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>ive decided if its for me i get to decide the guest list. lgbts<br/>
only.</p>
</blockquote><p>11:27PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>16.2k Retweets | 57.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>wow u really want me to bring my boyfriend</p>
</blockquote><p>11:30PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>12.4k Retweets | 55k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>ok ok i'll ask but no promises</p>
</blockquote><p>11:36PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>9.4k Retweets | 47.6k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[attached image: screenshots of a text conversation with 'Beef ❤️'</p>
  <p>eowyn: B's throwing a party for my new name and twitter wants me to bring you</p>
  <p>Beef ❤️: Like a Party party?</p>
  <p>eowyn: im choosing guests but ill be getting a new dress for it yeah</p>
  <p>Beef ❤️: Wow I haven't even said no yet and you're already resorting to bribery</p>
  <p>eowyn: maybe i want a new dress!!!</p>
  <p>Beef ❤️: You turned up to our anniversary dinner in sweats</p>
  <p>eowyn: i had had a LONG DAY</p>
  <p>eowyn: we were eating IN YOUR APARTMENT</p>
  <p>eowyn: photos of my outfit were not going to the PRESS</p>
  <p>Beef ❤️: If you're all dressed up I can't wear jeans though</p>
  <p>eowyn: when did i ever say anything about being dressed up</p>
  <p>eowyn: i want a skater dress</p>
  <p>eowyn: i want to look like the grunge girl tween me daydreamed about</p>
  <p>Beef ❤️: So when you said 'party' you literally mean 'C4 party dialled up to 11'</p>
  <p>eowyn: alcohol 00s emo and terrible dancing</p>
  <p>eowyn: exactly</p>
  <p>Beef ❤️: Yeah, okay, fuck it. I'll come]</p>
</blockquote><p>11:51PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>16.8k Retweets | 69.6k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>beef as in bf he has a real person name</p>
</blockquote><p>11:58PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>10.2k Retweets | 63k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>anyway DM me if u want an invite. 21+ technically but im<br/>
not a narc, if ur not local ill cover travel if u need, early<br/>
jan i think</p>
</blockquote><p>11:51PM · Dec 19, 2020</p><p>8.7k Retweets | 23.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>BuzzFeed [verified]</strong> | @BuzzFeed</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Who's Who On Eowyn's Star-Studded Guest List | We're all<br/>
excited to finally see their boyfriend, but he's not the only<br/>
guest we're exci...</p>
</blockquote><p>2:35PM · Jan 7, 2021</p><p>4.6k Retweets | 7.9k Likes</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>14 year old me is shaking</p>
  <p>[attached images: two selfies of Eowyn and Kon. Eowyn's wearing a sheer, sleeveless black dress, a blue plaid shirt that likely belongs to Kon over it, black fishnet tights, and bright blue Doc Martens. Kon's wearing an Against Me! shirt, dark ripped jeans, a studded denim jacket, and work boots. Kon's arm is round Eowyn's waist. In the first photo, they both look at the camera; in the second, Kon's pressing a kiss to Eowyn's cheek and Eowyn is grinning]</p>
</blockquote><p>8:43PM · Jan 16, 2021</p><p>49.4k Retweets | 72.7k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>dick grayson says ACAB [verified]</strong> | @dick</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Outtakes 💖</p>
  <p>[attached images: three photos, a side angle of Eowyn and Kon's selfies. in the first, Eowyn is doing bunny ears over Kon's head; in the second, Kon is mid-hand gesture while Eowyn laughs; in the third, they're kissing, soft and sweet]</p>
</blockquote><p>8:46PM · Jan 16, 2021</p><p>56.1k Retweets | 82.4k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>[attached video: the dance floor of the Wayne manor ballroom, filled with a variety of people who are all definitely LGBT. Focus is on Eowyn, in a small group, all dancing badly but enthusiastically as they belt out the chorus to True Trans Soul Rebel, as covered by the off-screen band]</p>
</blockquote><p>9:52PM · Jan 16, 2021</p><p>52.2k Retweets | 83.6k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>conner keeps stealign my phone but i stilll love him</p>
</blockquote><p>11:24PM · Jan 16, 2021</p><p>36.4k Retweets | 62k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>I LOV E EVEYRONE 🏳️⚧️ GOTHAM 🏳️⚧️🏳️⚧️<br/>
IS TRANS  NOW !!!!! 🏳️⚧️ 🏳️⚧️🏳️⚧️</p>
</blockquote><p>01:28AM · Jan 17, 2021</p><p>41k Retweets | 88.2k Likes</p><p> </p><p><strong>eowyn drake-wayne [verified] </strong>| @eowyndrakewayne</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>i do not remember tweeting that but i stand by it. gotham<br/>
is trans.</p>
</blockquote><p>10:06AM · Jan 17, 2021</p><p>32.6k Retweets | 79k Likes</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am <a href="http://notquiteaghost.tumblr.com">here</a> on tumblr.</p><p>'eowyn' is of course after the lord of the rings character who removed her helmet in a dramatic reveal and said "i am no man". i don't know a trans nerd who doesn't feel a way about this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>